Heroes of Domino City: Alexis
by TheSingingSword
Summary: The leaves swirled around her as she gripped the blade sent to her by the Divines. She held her breath and lifted the sword from the limestone pedestal. It was at the moment that she knew things would never be the same. "Warrior of Light. Go forth and cleanse the world of the Jade Flames!" The Goddesses called to her. "Become our champion!" [AU/Fantasy]
1. Part 1: The Gems of Entuli

**Alexis**

* * *

**December 8th**

**Year 17 4AOS**

"We will be arriving soon, my lady," a chamberlain in black robes embellished in gold said from behind the door of her room.

"I'll be ready," Alexis answered meekly. She stared out the window at the ocean below the cliff.

Her friend, Evelyn, Princess of Elleria was making tea for her in the kitchen of their triple-decker wheelhouse. "You sound nervous," she said.

"Wouldn't you be?" said Alexis. "I promised my mom I would be a good little girl and attend the boarding school. But...Aw, Evelyn. That wasn't for me. That's not what I wanted to learn."

"What were you expecting? Target practice? Learning complicated spells to conjure a firestorm to incinerate your foes?"

Alexis scoffed at the sarcasm in her friend's voice. "Well...yeah. But it was just too...I don't know. Soft. Your bath is ready, My Lady," she started mocking the maids. "Your breakfast is ready, Alexis. Your bed is prepped. Would you like me to help you breathe? Would you like me to wipe your ass!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Evelyn said, holding up her hand. "There is no need for such language. I tagged along to try and quell any anger from the queen-mother, but it looks like the one who needs to be calm is you."

"I wanted to learn to be a mage," Alexis sighed, looking back out the window. "I didn't mean to snap. I haven't been the same since Aldric and his friends kidnapped me. I don't want that to happen again. I was going to the boarding school to learn to fight. To be strong. Instead, I go there to learn manners in Princess 101."

"Well, you're not exactly a mage, Alexis. It's not something that can be taught. Yes, you do have a little mana in you to conjure a few flames with your fingertips, but that's about it. You're not gifted with that kind of magic."

"Of course, I'm not." Alexis started to pace back and forth. "I don't have the smarts like Zane to build machines of war. Or the Mana to summon Elemental HEROES like Jaden. I'm just a nobody. Just your generic, average-as-all-hell Termnnian Princess. But that's going to change. I promise you."

* * *

Their carriage, at last, made it to the capital city of Aquarius. Trumpets blared, announcing their arrival.

The city was cleverly built as a gigantic three-layered water fountain gleaming white. The towering skyscrapers, blue-domed temples, and golden spires poked over the walls of the layers of the fountain. Colossal walls of water dove down each layer until it crashed into a large man-made lake where an army of Sea Serpents guarded the city of the queen alongside a fleet of iron ships and squadrons of air vessels floating gracefully around the base of the fountain city. The third level of the fountain was the Queen's home and site of the Azure Palace, a marvelous structure of glass, steel, and stone chased with gold designs and giant crystal columns with grottos, divine gardens, and waterfalls pouring out of every tower, arch, and building of the Azure Palace.

The second level was were the nobility of Aquarius lived and the lowest level was where the common folk nestled in tall apartment buildings, townhouse neighborhoods, or mansion estates for those who could afford it.

Below the fountain was a walled city, spanning a radius of eight miles. And beyond the wall, standing five meters high, was a patchwork quilt of agriculture dotted with inns, small markets, and farms as far as the eye could see.

"Wow," said Evelyn. "Now that's a city!" Even though she had seen the city many times in her lifetime, it always took her breath away when she saw it. Evelyn could not tear her gaze away from the sight. By the look on the coachman's face, it was his first time here. He heard that the South was full of architectural wonders, but nothing like this. A city? Crafted to fit on the levels of a giant water fountain? How could it be possible?

"Wow," he shivered, finding it hard to maintain his balance. "How do those structures support all those buildings?"

"Carefully," said Alexis, not in the mood to answer questions. She tossed him a gold coin. "Very, very carefully."

Evelyn gave him one, too. "Did you know our city is so beloved that Seto Kaiba named a city he built on Earth after it."

"That's enough, Evelyn," said Alexis. "Come on."

A rather pretentious fellow awaited the two girls. He wore a boring outfit with a ruffled collar. He bowed monotonously and raised himself up. "Princess Alexis and, Lady Evelyn I imagine," said the man. He raised a megaphone and shouted: "Please welcome Alexis Rhodes the First of Her Name. Lady of the Sapphire Throne, Princess of Lorin, and Heiress to the Dynasty of the White Rose."

The citizens of Aquarius cheered. The man stood up straight and stretched his ruffled collar to let in some air. "If you would follow me this way please, ladies."

He turned around and walked for the chromed gates of the city then to an elevator of glass and gold that took them up a water-filled tunnel all the way to the top of the fountain. The bell over the elevator gave a ding announcing that they had arrived at their destination. The man bowed and bid them adieu before he sulked into the gardens to find a wine steward for a stiff drink.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Alexis asked. She pointed to a crowd of people on the side of a man-made lake with water the color of dark teal with island gardens and structures of chrome steel with water pouring from thin slots.

Colorful fireworks burst over their heads. Arcane circles and other dazzling displays flew into the air causing them to cheer. "Some kind of magic show," said Evelyn.

The magician was a shadowy-haired Human with violet eyes, sun-kissed skin and an arctic white smile which caused the crowd to cheer every time she displayed joy. She wore a glittery black leotard, fishnet stockings, and a white dress shirt with a bow tie. She had on shiny black stiletto boots, and a sleek black swallowtail jacket to complete her generic magician look.

She had a fancy magical black top hat where she pulled out candies, party favors, and ultra-rare Duel Monster cards for a group of children celebrating the birthday of a young boy named James, the son of an elite Termnnian banker who lived in the second level of the city. Needless to say, the magician's looks drew a much more mature and infatuated crowd.

The pretty magician saw Alexis and Evelyn, then flashed her smile again. It seemed to twinkle just like a Christmas tree.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "thank you so much for coming to the show and honoring Master James's special day. Let us all wish him a happy birthday!"

To finish her show, she held out her hands and set off a display of magical fireworks. Some rockets shot out of her hat and erupted into fireballs manipulated to be shaped like songbirds. The children got up and chased them around the gardens of the Azure Palace.

"Woo!" cheered the magician. "Off they go!"

When the children were gone, she held out her hat to collect donations. All the men in the crowd were under the spell of her immense beauty. They offered her generous bounties. One man had no gold and asked his wife if he could pay the magician with her jewelry to which he got slapped across the face.

"Thank you. Thank you," said the magician. "Thank you very much. Thanks. Glad you appreciated the show."

The birthday boy tugged at her coattails with his free hand. The other hand clutched a sack of gold coins.

"Oh, thank you," said the magician.

"Please come again to my party next year, miss," said James with a high, scratchy voice.

"You are so sweet," said the magician, her eyes still glued to the two princesses. "Glad you enjoyed the show."

James beckoned her forward to whisper something in her ear. The magician frowned and rose up, patting the child on the head as she walked away. "Sorry, honey, I don't think that's legal in Termnnia."

She approached the princesses and bowed, while politely slipping off her top hat. "Princess Alexis I presume?" said she.

"I am. That was an interesting show you put up. Well, done."

"Thank you, Princess," said the magician. With a flick of her wrist, the magician created a bouquet of roses wrapped in a red bow, and handed them to Alexis. "I am so sorry about what happened to you in Domino, Princess. Good thing that city has lots of heroes to count on, eh?" She bowed. "Francesca Popelina Jourdenette of House Orléans, at your service."

"Ah," said Alexis, after smelling the roses. "So you're The Fantastical Francesca. Yes, I know a girl named Ezra, who is a huge admirer of yours. She talked so much about you at the academy."

"I see my fame is getting around," Francesca said giggling. "So, what brings you back to Aquarius, Princess? I heard you would be in Elleria for a year. It's only been a few days."

Alexis shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

Francesca droned sympathetically as she put her hat back on. "Ah yes. I did not mean to offend. You are the Princess after all. Your affairs are not mine. I meant no offense, My Lady. Have to keep tabs on all who enter our fair city. There's a group of Covenant radicals running about the streets. They call themselves the Platinum Dawn. They anti-magic, anti-Duel Monsters, and are prejudiced against non-humans."

"Can't have that in my city," said Alexis. "We're going to have to see about that. Just because their party won the elections over in Domino doesn't mean they'll be so victorious here."

"I'm sure you will bring great change to our city, Princess." Francesca pinched her thumb and index finger together, holding them high over her head. She lowered her arm. A black hooked cane materialized out of thin air. She tipped her hat to the group. "Well folks, it's been a real slice. I'll see you around."

When she was gone, Alexis and Evelyn climbed up the stairs into the Azure Palace. An escort of royal marine knights took the group into the throne room. It stretched a hundred yards long and was colored in blue marble. The columns looked like water made solid and the ceiling was a giant aquarium with all sorts of fishes swimming in glowing reefs of coral alongside bottom-dwelling sharks.

The white banners depicting the White Rose of House Rhodes hung from rods of gold over the flying buttresses. Ahead of them was the Sapphire Throne. The throne stood twenty feet high and doubled as a golden water fountain. The seat was inlaid with shimmering galaxy-cut sapphires in wavy designs along with the green marble seat.

Sitting on it was Alexis Rhodes's mother. She looked at Alexis like a vulture ready to ravage a carcass. "Well, daughter. You're back early. You have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. A Prison of Ivory

Queen Daria Rhodes XVIII ordered Alexis to bathe and change her clothes at once. Alexis left Evelyn by the fountain in front of the throne and traveled upward to the highest parts of the castle to her room so she could clean herself up. She changed into something simple, a white blouse and a black skirt, for she did not feel like burdening herself with heavy dresses, some of which required her to slip into a corset. That was something she was in no rush to put on. When she returned to the throne room, the Queen stood up and told Alexis to follow her outside so they could be in the sunlight. The air conditioning in the throne room was so horribly chill, and the water splashing onto her skin from the waterfalls and fountains helped her none.

The Queen stood tall beside Alexis. Her long, golden hair, went down to her ankles in elegant curls. It was so long and so wide, one could mistake her hair for a cape. Her gown stretched far behind her, blinding any who saw it with its dozens of egg-sized diamonds. Many in the kingdom adored seeing them side by side. They often said Alexis was a mirror image of her mother had it not been for the size difference. Those who were in their way parted and bowed. Her sword, encrusted with aquamarines, sapphires, zircon, and diamonds flashed at her hip, getting as much attention from the people as the Queen's beauty.

Alexis looked at it from the corner of her eye, loving how the gold hilt and guard were crafted with wavy designs that resembled waves. _Fountainbrand_ was the name of the legendary weapon, for it was crafted in the forge that doubled as a fountain in front of the throne. It was as much a symbol of authority as the crown on the Queen's head. One day, Alexis thought, they would be hers.

"It hasn't even been long since you left for Eredas and already you defy your teachers and drop out of the school," Queen Daria said, fanning herself. "Alexis. What am I going to do with you?"

Two Black Luster Soldiers in Azure and gold armor followed behind them, carrying halberds with banners of the house and tall, decorative, tower shields. A third carried the excess of the Queen's dress.

"They didn't teach me what I wanted, Mother."

"What did you want, Alexis? Hmm? Don't answer that. I know what it is you want. Daring swordplay. Magic spells. The conjuration of monsters. You wish to fight as your friends do. Well, I needn't give you my answer to that notion."

Alexis breathed heavily out of her nose to expel the stress building up in her chest. "So you don't want me defending myself? You want me to get kidnapped again, Mother?"

"It won't happen again. From this point on, you are to remain here and act like a proper lady."

"What? But what about the Academy? I have to finish my studies there, Mother. I've been accepted to its university levels. I must go."

"You learn here, dearest. I will not have you out there again."

"But I don't want to be here forever! I want to learn how to fight! All my friends are out there participating in the war against Forrest. I want to help them!"

Queen Daria sighed and kept walking.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I was in Aldric's clutches, Mother? How useless I felt? I was nothing more than some...toy! Some object to arouse him and his friends. I never felt so useless. And to know my friends were putting themselves at risk for me. Risking their lives because of my weakness! Argh! I can't! I don't want to experience that again! Let me learn to use my magic to the best of its ability! At least hire a swordmaster so he can teach me."

Daria stopped and looked at the frescos of sea serpents on the walls. "How many times must you be put in danger for you to learn that you are not as strong as you think you are, dear? In the world of Duel Monsters, they call you strong. They call you unbeatable. A Queen even. You play a good game of cards, my darling, but I fear the world of Duel Monsters differs from real life. Here, in the real world, you will not have spells and traps to get you out of tough situations. Nor will you be able to summon monsters to aid you and defend you."

"Maybe I could if you'd let me learn."

Daria blinked rapidly and scoffed. "Atticus wanted to learn to be a great warrior. And look where it got him."

"It won't be the same, Mother. I promise..."

"He promised, too!" she almost shouted. "You will not leave this castle! You will not learn magic or anything of that nature! I command it! If you wish to fight, use our armies. That's what they are there for! But you will not set foot on the battlefield, young lady. That's not even where you'll go. I know what it is you want. You wish to join your friend, Zane. Well, I forbid it! I will not have you rushing off to Domino City and act like those masked vigilantes wreaking havoc on our land because they have the power to do so. Let Domino solve its own problems. In time, my daughter, you will know your place."

"What place? Mother, you've been stuck here for so long you fail to see the outside world. Up north, King Forrest has conquered all but southern Elleria and our Allies are getting weaker as this war with his escalates. The Covenant won a huge election in Eredas. One that could jeopardize the rule of the King. So many officials from Emerald Fire have taken office. Most of Eredas could be turned into a Covenant state. What good would being trapped in this ivory prison do for us? Mother. We have to stand up to Forrest and the Covenant. We have to fight."

"King Forrest wastes his time and his armies," Daria responded, leading her daughter into the gardens. A peacock called from behind the hedge of white roses. Daria plucked one from the hedge and tucked it behind Alexis's ear. "Prince Yuri is returning to Termnnia. He will bring balance to our land again. You will see. All this worrying and all this fighting will be for naught."

"It's still a long way away from now, Mother. Who knows what will happen between now and then."

Daria looked at Alexis and shook her head. "You are not to leave this castle, dearest."

"You are making a huge mistake, Mother!"

"I will NOT lose you again!" Queen Daria shouted, grabbing Alexis by the shoulders. "I cannot. I cannot bear the sorrow of seeing you in the clutches of those...those things again." She straightened herself up. "And I won't. I have arranged a Special Security Force made special for you."

"Oh, Mother, don't!" Alexis pleaded. She followed her mother through the gardens to a balcony with a pool. The water reflected the trees and the hedges so perfectly, it looked green.

There was a knight standing under a white tent. The knight was leaning against a long, white table with his arms crossed over his chest. He had handsome armor, of that Alexis, couldn't argue. But what was he doing here?"

Queen Daria stopped. "I have arranged for the best knights in all Termnnia to come down here and join the illustrious order I have created for you, dear. An order, I hope, can go on for generations, securing the royal daughters of my bloodline. Alexis. I present to you the Princess Guard."

"Oh, joy," Alexis said sarcastically.

Queen Daria smiled. "And allow me to introduce your first knights. Reveal yourself to us, young man."

The knight bowed his head and took off his helmet, revealing spiky, jet-black hair and a sharp face that went red upon looking at Alexis.

"Alexis! My Alexis!" he said with a weak, scratchy voice. "I told you that one day I would be your knight in shining armor."

Alexis stepped back, if her eyes had gone any wider, they would have most certainly popped out of their sockets. "CHAZZ!"

"I see you two know each other," said Daria. "Yes. I have instructed Chazz to be your knight-champion. He will follow you everywhere you go."

Chazz went even redder. "Uh...I like the sound of that."

Alexis's cheeks puffed and she gave a heave.

"Are you all right?" Chazz asked.

Alexis nodded. "I'm fine...I just," she rolled her hand. "I just...threw up in my mouth. A little bit."

Someone laughed from behind them. Alexis and the Queen turned to see a young man in a black pin-striped suit walking towards them. His hair was short and spiked and he wore sunglasses with ruby-red iridium lenses. He sucked on a cherry lollipop as a soldier wheeled in a black, armored, cart behind him.

"No..." Alexis gulped. "Veran Jayce? You hired Veran Jayce! For what?"

"To outfit your Princess Guard with state-of-the-art weapons, my dear. We're going to need his tech."

"You couldn't get someone from Truesdale Enterprises?"

"And have you close to Zane? No. I think not."

"Well, well, well! I must have been born under a lucky star to be under the service of such beauty. So, uh, which one of you is the Princess?"

"Hello, Jayce," said Queen Daria, unphased by his terrible flattery. "You came so quickly."

"Starships, Your Highness. Those babies can take you anywhere in hours. You want to get to Rassay through horse and carriage, you're talking a year on the road. But my new modes of transportation will get you there in a matter of hours."

Alexis folded her arms. "Yeah, and, uh, we've got waystations that can get you where you want in seconds."

Jayce pointed at her. "You're a smart girl. But not everyone can afford the luxury of these so-called waystations. And if I heard right, Emerald Fire is planning to shut down these waystations."

"I'd like to see them try."

Queen Daria held up her hand to silence her daughter. "What can you do for us, Jayce?"

Jayce yanked the lollipop out of his mouth. "Well, first off, we're going to install your new security system. You'll have all eyes on Alexis. 24/7 surveillance. Motion detectors. Laser defense systems. If Alexis sneezes you'll know about it. If she pees you'll know about it."

"Excuse me!"

"I love my job," Chazz drooled.

"Hey!"

"Interesting," said Daria, talking over Alexis again. "And what about weapons for the guard?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Your Highness because I've got..."

He got a text message and his phone let out an annoying jingle.

"One moment, please. Ah, it's from Zane. Probably upset about the hearing taking place."

"What hearing?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, just a little something about those dragons he built. Yeah, sorry, babe. They're no longer a secret. He just made the announcement last night and everyone, including my partners in the military, is all over it."

"You want a Cyber Dragon for yourself, don't you?" said Alexis.

"Who doesn't, baby? Those things are the cream of the crop. Once Zane loses those dragons - and believe me, he will - they'll be ripe for purchase on the market. They're gonna sell like hotcakes. Well, cuz of me, of course. But I'll put them back up after I make some of my own modifications to them. Make them better. Maybe make them come in tactical black." He chuckled. "Either way, they're gonna be better than Zane's, lemme tell ya. By the way, let's see what he wants."

**U look like gay!**

"What an idiot," he said putting the phone away. "Where's he getting these jokes from? Ahem, anyway. We at Jayce TEK want only the best for our clients. And you, my beautiful royal babes, deserve nothing more than the best. It's time for the creme-de-la-creme." He snapped his fingers. The cart's lid automatically opened. "Let's see what Santa's got in his bag of toys."

He rubbed his hands together and pulled out a rifle.

"M4 Dragonfire. The Termnnian modified version of Earth's lame and ancient M4 Carbine. Fully customizable. You can put everything and the kitchen sink on it. She can spit out magical rounds of 5-5-6. That's right. Bullets can be modified with Mana Crystals and give the bullets any enchantment you want. Fire? No problem." He touched the bottom of the magazine, causing it to turn fiery red. Embers flickered in the air.

"Thunder? You got it." He touched it again. The magazine turned bright blue and electricity sparked from its surface.

"How about acid?" He touched it. The magazine turned a poisonous shade of green with a dark green fog enveloping it. He touched it touch and the enchantment faded. He kissed the barrel of the rifle. "The kids love it. But if you want something a little more compact, I've got just the thing for you."

He took out a tan-colored rifle that was smaller than the Dragonfire. "JTF-200 Serpent Night Dragon. It's small. It's slim. You can barely feel the recoil. Feeds on 300 Blackout, a beautiful ammo type from Earth, one of our most endearing partners by the way. You can keep it anywhere. Just look at how it beautifully folds. You can tuck it in your backpack, under your coat, under your dresses if you feel like going commando. But if that doesn't make happy then this will."

He pulled out a massive firearm. He pulled back the charging handle on the side for dramatic effect. "This, Your Majesties, is the JTF X-9000 Hurricane. This baby is the result of thousands of years of warfare. She fires five hundred rounds per minute and has one purpose. To do what she was manufactured to do."

"Adopt me daddy-o!" shouted Chazz.

"Knock yourself out, big guy," Jayce said, tossing the weapon at Chazz.

Jayce crunched on his lollipop after he was done showing off the rest of the weapons in his cart. "So. What do you think?"

Queen Daria nodded. "I'll take them all, thank you, Jayce."

"Mother, don't do this. We don't need any of these weapons. If you'll just..."

"My checkbook is in my quarters. If you'll follow me, please. Ser Princeton."

"Your Highness!" Chazz answered at once.

"Take Alexis to the throne room. Her friend is waiting. And make sure she stays in the castle."


	3. The Lost Gems of the Light Goddess

**Alexis**

* * *

Night had fallen over Lorin but Alexis could not find it within herself to sleep. She was too furious over what her mother had done to her with all the added security in the castle. What's worse, she was going to be kept from attending Duelist Academy and finishing her studies there with her friends.

"It just came out of nowhere!" she shouted at Zane, who was speaking to her via video chat. Her phone was on the lamp table beside her massive bed as she brushed her hair for the night. "She hired Varen Fucking Jayce to install the security here."

"Watch your language," Zane said with a chuckle. "You're a Princess of Termnnia."

"Oh, shut up," Alexis grumbled, setting down her brush. She screamed in fury as she slammed her back against her bed. The red velvet curtains of the canopy over her massive bed fluttered from the impact. "It's not fair."

"After what happened last time, I don't blame your mom for being so protective. With Atticus gone, there's no one left to take the throne except you. You have to look at it that way."

"I can't believe you're taking her side," Alexis said, rolling to her belly. She picked up the phone and glared at Zane. "Again, need I remind you Varen Jayce, your business rival, installed security all over the Palace to keep an eye on me. I feel so violated. What if he's been watching me. I had to pee in the dark because I'm so paranoid he's looking at me with a small camera or something."

"What would darkness matter to him?" Zane said, sniggering. "He probably has night vision."

"ZANE!"

"I'm only kidding."

"Don't! For goodness sake, this is terrible. I'm a prisoner in my own home. I'm never going to get out of here, Zane. Yuck, and Mother invented this order known as the Princess Guard. You won't believe who's their commander. Chazz Princeton."

Zane burst out laughing.

"Asshole! Shut up! It's not funny." Her phone beeped. An image with Jaden's profile pic appeared. She tapped on it, adding Jaden to the chat.

"Hey, Lex. Zane. What's up? Or should I say Cyber Knight?"

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis replied sadly. "Where are you?"

"I'm up and about. I'm in Thara right now, helping some folks fight off a bandit king."

"Lucky you," moaned Alexis. "Where's that girl who was with you? Della."

"She's doing well, just sleeping. Once we find an inn, bam! She's out."

"Well, at least her half of the Heart of Helios is safe," said Zane. "By the way, have you found out where our friend Aldric is?"

"Not a clue," Jaden said with a shake of his head. "He just vanished. After what your Cyber Twin Dragon did to him, I don't blame him for not coming back."

Alexis rolled to her back and held her phone over her face. "Still, we need to keep an eye out for him. Even though it's half the stone, there's still great power in it. He completely overpowered your Elemental HEROES Jaden."

"I've got a new arsenal of monsters on my side," Jaden said with a smile. "Ones that will give him a run for his money."

"Don't underestimate him," said Zane. "I'm on vacation with Kara at the moment, but I'm still on the lookout. That bastard can show up when we least expect it."

"With that new Cyber Dragon in your arsenal, I doubt it." Her face shrank in sorrow. "Glad you guys are out there making a difference."

"Whoa, you sound like you're down in the dumps," Jaden said. "What's going on, Zane?"

"Queen Daria is a little paranoid about letting Alexis out of the palace after that fiasco with the Aeons. To make sure that never happens again, she locked Alexis in the palace forever. She hired a security and weapons dealer to install security in the palace to keep an eye on her."

"Gee, that sucks. Sorry about that Lex."

Alexis's eyes rotated as she blew her hair off her eye with a puff of air from the corner of her mouth. "This sucks alright. Mom won't even let me go to the academy with you guys and finish the University Levels. I have to take them here."

"What! We can't go to school without you, Lex! It's not right."

"I'm going to figure something out," said Alexis. "And I think I know just how. Guys, I'll talk to you later."

She ended the chat and snuck out of her room. She heard loud snoring by the door. Chazz was sound asleep at his desk. Drool was pouring out from the side of his mouth. Alexis shook her head and silently dashed down the halls, keeping to the shadows. Black Luster Soldiers marched down the halls with sea warriors called Kaiser Sea Horse. Alexis hid behind a large curtain and waited for them to pass. She heard a lot of drills buzzing and ladders clanking as they were carried around. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, spotting the contractors haven't set up their security systems yet. But that didn't mean she was in the all-clear.

Alexis delved farther and farther into the palace until she reached a chamber with golden doors carved with statues of the Cyber Angels, who were servants of the Light Goddess, Entuli. Alexis removed a key she had around her neck and unlocked the door to the chamber. Inside, she heard the gentle sound of water fountains bubbling over the pools surrounding a shrine with a domed gazebo in the center shaped like a star. Beams of silver and red light from the three moons over the sky shone down from the tall windows of the chamber and illuminated something standing on a pedestal. A suit of magnificent armor made of platinum and glowing multi-faceted gems stood gleaming on a wooden rack.

Alexis shut her eyes and remembered the tale her mother told her of the suit. The suit was worn by the first Queen of Lorin, Lady Belladonna Rhodes the Angel of Entuli. She was a valiant warrior who aided Tiberius the Uniter with the ancient alliance of Termnnia. Belladonna was a poor war maiden who tried to save her village from being conquered by a band of mercenaries fighting for their Barons in the War of 50.

As bravely as she fought to hold them back, she was defeated and taken prisoner, then later sold as a slave. For over a year, she was abused and beaten by her captor, a warlord by the name of Marcus Blood-Knuckles. A name befitting a monster like him; for his hands were stained with the blood of the women he beat. One day, Belladonna prayed to the Goddess of Light, begging for a way to escape her torment and set her people free from the Barons. The Light Goddess took great pity on the poor woman. A brave and noble warrior such as she should not be cursed with such a fate. No one should.

Entuli responded by sending forth a Shooting Star Dragon, which conjured a star that lit up the sky for days. After many days, Belladonna made it to a pool of blessed water, where she bathed to wash all her bruises away and filling her with holy light from the Belt of Entuli, a constellation of stars that shined brightly in the northern sky. When she emerged from the water, she found a set of armor crafted in the forges of Andranda, Goddess of the Smiths in collaboration with Entuli, who had the steel infused with her divine light. With her new armor, and the aid of Tiberius and the Divine Beasts, Belladonna Rhodes vanquished the vile barons and then Tiberius the Uniter named her Queen of Lorin. There she had the great city of Aquarius built over the springs where she bathed and was given new life.

The water in the pools around the pedestal ahead was from that spring. Alexis took a deep breath and stepped into the chamber, crossing over a bridge of glass and gold to get to the pedestal. This was the first time in many years that Alexis had seen the armor for herself. The last time she was here was when her mother took her there before leaving for her freshman year of High School in Duelist Academy.

The helmet.

On the front of it were three slots where powerful gems once stood. But they were lost when Daria's mother Queen Neniyan - the last woman in the family to don the armor - was defeated by the Dark Lord Anubis, many years before the Song of the Divines was sang. Anubis removed the gems from the helmet and had them consumed by three horrible monsters, who scattered to the darkest parts of the world to keep them from being found by House Rhodes again.

This night, Alexis swore to fix that. No, there was no magical fairy or a Shooting Star Dragon to guide her on a magical quest. She didn't even know where to start looking for the lost gems. But she was not going to win her mother's trust or win her freedom by being stuck here. She sighed and removed her nightgown.

"Mother. Forgive me."

She whispered those words sadly. Not waiting for the chance to think about the heartache she would put upon Daria, Alexis dove into the pool. At first, it was dark. But then, she saw the bubbles around her started glowing and rang like bells. Alexis looked at herself. The scars she received when she was captured by Aldric were fading away, healing before her very eyes.

Then...the darkness around her turned bright until Alexis found herself in a realm of light with bubbles floating all around her. Leaves of light fluttered in the currents as though they were in the wind. And then she saw it. A glowing, white, tree was there in depths. Once serving as a temple maiden, Alexis realized it was Telterrion the Tree of the Stars. And at the roots of the tree was a sword. Alexis swam towards it. Her determination to wield it aided her against the currents of doubt that were trying to hold her back from getting the weapon her ancestors used thousands of years ago.

As she got closer to the tree, she felt another powerful current push her, but she would not falter. She kept on swimming until he got closer and closer to the blade.

The leaves of Telterrion swirled around her as she gripped the blade sent to her by the Divines. She held her breath and lifted the sword from the limestone pedestal. It was at the moment that she knew things would never be the same. She heard a powerful voice echoing in her head.

"O' Warrior of Light. Go forth and cleanse the world of the Jade Flames!" The Goddesses called to her. "Become our champion!"

Back on the surface, it was still dark, with only the moonlight illuminating the chamber. The water in the pool in front of the pedestal started to bubble. A hand reached out from beneath the glassy black surface, clutching the hilt of a very long and very beautiful blade.


	4. The Glaives of Entuli

She arrived from the woods around morning, wrapped in a messy, torn, cloak with a hood to conceal herself. She was surrounded by white trees with bright red leaves, shrouding the forest with a ruby red aura. The white pebble path she walked on stood out from everything else. A river of white in a landscape of red. Alexis kept to herself as she walked the path, keeping her head down as she passed travelers and merchants who bade her hello. She just nodded her head and kept walking. Even though Aquarius was many leagues behind her, she was still in Lorin, her kingdom. But before she could go searching for the gems to fit in the Helm of Stars, she needed to make one very important stop. Before leaving the palace, she heard a voice in her head that told her to go to this place. Who the voice was, Alexis did not know.

She followed another path away from the white pebbled road and strayed down a slope until she saw a shrine of snowy-white limestone through a curtain of leaves. But as beautiful as the sight of the shrine was, Alexis's face creased with displeasure upon smelling the horrible stench of tanned hides, tobacco, piss, and flatulence. Once she cleared away from the trees, she could make out tents, walls of beer kegs, torches, and tanning racks with animal skins stretched on them. Thin wisps of smoke from the numerous campfires about the camp slithered into the early morning air.

Bandits. Just my luck.

She heard them laughing and playing on accordions and drums as they sang crude songs about Queen Pharmellica, who was taken captive by goblins when she lost a war to them thousands of years ago. She was bound in chains and dragged out of her castle where she was unceremoniously marched for miles to their subterranean sanctuary in the caves of the nearby mountains and was never seen again. Not long after her disappearance, drunken bards started writing songs lampooning her fate. None of them were pleasant stories.

Alexis hoped to avoid any unpleasantries, but with bandits, that was not likely. As soon as they saw her walking down the path, they dropped what they were doing and stood up to greet their visitor.

" 'Oo are you?" a skinny, pock-marked, bandit said, pointing his truncheon at Alexis. "Well? Are yoo gonna say somethin' or wot?"

"I just want to visit the shrine," Alexis responded. As soon as she spoke, the bandits hooted with glee.

"Lookie here, lads! A little fawn got lost in the woods."

They all cackled.

"Wot yoo doin' all the way out here, love?" asked a short bandit in wooden armor. He carried a small ax, with a leather handle coated in tar.

"I told you before. I just want to see the shrine."

Someone walked from behind her and yanked the hood down, releasing her golden hair, which flowed down her back. "Yoo came to the wrong shrine, girly!" said the bandit. His breath smelled of beer and lust. He took a lock of her hair and smelled it. "Strawberries," he groaned.

"I just want to see the shrine," said Alexis. "That's all. Let me see it, and...I'll do whatever you want. Deal?"

The bandits hollered as though they won a great victory. "Yoo mean it?" asked the pock-marked bandit.

"Cross my heart," Alexis said, batting her eyelashes. "I just want a peek at the shrine. That's all."

"And then we can get a peek at yoo?"

"Sure." Yuck!

The bandits parted and jeered as Alexis walked through their camp and up the steps. None of them wondered what her business was with the shrine. That would be their last mistake. Aleix found the fountain and shook her head in disgust. Even though the water was holy, the bandits were using it to brew their beer and wash their mouths. Alexis pulled her cloak back to free her arms. The bandits reeled back in shook to see them armored in vambraces that looked like light made into steel. At once, they drew their weapons. Something was not right here. Alexis held her hands over the fountain. The water started glowing bright blue, then it slithered out of the fountain to empty slots on the vambraces, then formed into blue jewels.

Suddenly, two cauldrons on either side of the shrine burst with blue fire. The bandits started to shout in fear.

"She's a witch!" shouted the pock-marked bandit. "Kill 'er!"

But as soon as he raised his sword, Alexis opened her eyes. They were milky white. Then, two figures were taking form in the fire. "Oh, sod," a bandit said, dropping his crossbow and running away. He was the smart one.

The figures were two, tall, blue-skinned, multi-armed women. The one on the left carried two swords in each hand of her upper arms. The lower set of hands both clutched a long halberd. The woman on the right had a battle-ax on one hand. The other set of the woman's arms had a spear. Cyber Angels Izana and Dakini had been summoned. Without a word, the two Cyber Angels began slaughtering the bandits. Revenge for them desecrating their shrine. For a few seconds, the forest echoed in a violent and gory symphony of steel cutting flesh, mixed with a chorus of grunting and choking. Their high-heeled boots stomped and rustled the leaves on the ground.

Then the forest was silent, save for the call of a hawk in the sky and the churning of the water in the fountain.

"Filthy scum," said Izana. A bandit was on the ground letting out the death rattle. She smashed her ax on his skull to put him out of his misery. She turned to look at Alexis. "You. Come down."

So she did. Alexis stared at the two creatures she summoned. Yes, they made their appearance numerous times when she Dueled, but these were not holograms or Phantoms. They were real. Alexis could hear them breathing. She could smell them. Dakini stepped forward. She jabbed her halberd on the ground and ripped Alexis's cloak off to reveal her armor she wore underneath. "You are from the House of Rhodes?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. Try as she might, she could not find the right words to say.

"Of course she is," said Izana. "She wouldn't be wearing the Armor of Entuli if she wasn't. It has been a long time since we have been summoned. What has become of Anubis."

"He is dead," Alexis replied. "Prince Daveed of House Wallcroft killed him."

Izana and Dakini looked at each other.

"Dead you say?" asked Dakini. "This Prince Daveed must be a very powerful warrior."

"Well, he killed Anubis when he was just a baby."

Izana wrinkled her nose. "Child. Do you think us fools?"

"It's the truth!" Alexis implored her. "Eighteen years have gone by since that happened. After he killed Anubis, the baby boy was dubbed the future High King of Termnnia. Now, he is set to return come summer."

"I have heard something like this," said Dakini. "But what do you mean by return? What has happened to the boy?"

"He was sent to Earth for safekeeping. Anubis was gone, but there was still much evil in this world. Assassins and villains began hunting him like he was some sort of animal. Some have taken arms to do something about that. Heroes popped up all over Termnnia to clear the way for him. Recently, many of my friends have begun the fight to clean up Termnnia in time for the return of the Crown Prince. I thought I could join in fighting the good fight."

Dakini laughed. "You?" She leaned forward to look at Alexis straight in the eyes. "What makes you think you can fight? I sense much fear and doubt in you. I can practically smell it." She sniffed the air around Alexis mockingly. "She is not pure."

"You've been kidnapped?" Izana asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yes. I was taken captive by a gang of thugs a few months ago. I...I was too weak to fight them back. And they took advantage of me by using me as a bargaining chip. I don't want that to happen again. I want to help rid this world of people like that. I don't want anyone to experience what I did. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. And I want my Prince to be safe."

"The poor thing," Izana said, looking at Dakini.

Dakini shrugged. "I see you also wish to prove yourself to your mother. She has much fear in her. Fear for you."

"Much," Alexis replied. "So much that she kept me prisoner in my own home. She went too far having all those people lock me up like that. I refuse to live a life like that. If I have to denounce my title as Princess, I will, but I will never go back to living like that again. I don't want anyone to have to worry about me anymore either. Teach me. Entuli said you would."

"She did," Dakini agreed. "She sent you forth on a quest to find the gems that once fit the helm you carry. But that will be an impossible task with you as green as you are. You are still just a little bud. But the Cyber Angels will do as we are told. We will take care of you and teach you. Eventually, you will blossom into the warrior you wish to be. But heed my words, Alexis of House Rhodes. Your training will not be easy. I will break you. You will most likely fall down the path your brother took."

Alexis narrowed her eyes and took a step forward to look Dakini in the eyes. "Bring it on."


	5. The Last Angel

**One Month Later**

* * *

The White Reach of Thara was as vast and beautiful as Alexis had heard. It was a vast wilderness with high cliffs, towering waterfalls, and an ocean of pine forest, all standing humbly under the watch of the Great White Mountain's majesty. What's more, there were dozens of hot springs and geysers shooting off into the air hundreds of feet high. Truly the word had been denied from Alexis for far too long. With a sight like this spanning before her, she nodded, realizing that spending a whole month on the top of a cold mountain training with the Cyber Angels was worth it. They taught her a style known as the Dance of Glaives, in which she could summon the weapons used by her Cyber Angels as companions in battle. So far, she mastered the skills to conure just one of Dakini and Izana's weapons into the world and dance her foes to shreds. And they taught her swordplay as well and a magical ability called Swordcraft, where she could use her blades to give her — or a companion — bonuses in combat.

It was not an easy task, however. They kept Alexis fighting from dawn until dusk, even if it was snowing fiercely, and they had her dressed in a thin loincloth of all things to test her endurance, and she was forced to eat snow and a crust of bread. She even had to build her own fire to keep warm. That took a while for her to make. The first three nights were cold and miserable for her.

Every time she failed or misstepped, Dakini would slap her cheeks, legs, and buttocks so hard, she felt as though she was hit with a frying pan. She felt like giving up and fleeing down the mountain, but the memory of being bound and abused by King Aldric and Aeons — however painful it may be — was the fuel that kept her going. The urge to kill him forced her back up on her feet.

Also, if there was a time in the future when she could summon all the Glaives, then she was looking forward to completing her training this divine style of battle. She smiled, wondering what Zane and Jaden would have to say if they saw her in Domino with these unique gifts. What would the Queen Mother think?

So much winning, she thought. She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp, sweet, mountain air.

Beautiful were the only words that escaped her glossy lips. She surveyed the land around her until she spotted a ruined castle mounted on an island surrounded by a moat of hot, boiling water. She saw tents and tables and chairs scattered here and there and a few fires being lit, telling her that the castle was not as deserted as she thought it was. The arrow slits and windows were all glowing with a flickering amber glow, meaning there were fires and festivities going on inside.

"This is the place," said Dakini, whispering in Alexis's ear from the crystal pommel of the sword she had sheathed on her back.

"I see," Alexis said, exhaling a long and nervous breath. "All right. Let's do this."

"Do not be reckless," said Izana. "Remember what we taught you. Stay cool, be elegant, and be fast. They will be no match for you. I taught you as well as I could up on that mountain. Now, show us what you have learned."

The crystal went silent.

Yup. Alexis was going to be alone in this fight. The castle ruins, as inviting as they were, had been occupied by a group of bandits, led by a king who was in control of one of the Gems of Entuli. If so, this would be a tough fight; for the Gems gave the user, unnatural abilities. And that was just one Gem. Alexis feared to think about what would happen if someone had all three. She took another deep breath and walked down the dirt path down the mountain.

She was draped in a tattered, brown cloak to keep from drawing too much attention. If anyone saw the splendid new garments the Cyber Angels dressed her with, she would turn into a beacon for bandits and other vagabonds. Thankfully, the disguise worked. Usually in Termnnia, figures who were hooded and cloaked meant bad news, and people steered clear from her on the road.

As she got close to the ruins, she passed by signs written by someone with poor penmanship and festooned with bones, skulls, and candles. The signs read:

_**Danger!**_

_**Go Bakk!**_

_**Do it now fool!**_

_**I'd turn bak if I were U whoreson!**_

Alexis chuckled, rolled her eyes, and shook her head, still making her way to the ruins. A band standing a poorly made stage were gleefully playing songs as a gang of mercenaries were roasting a huge pig over a fire and frying beef and steak over stone stoves. The air was perfumed with the smell of hot meat, beer, and even popped corn. It would have looked like a noble gathering had it not been for the people trapped in cages. They were begging for mercy and sobbing, pleading to be let go in exchange for whatever they wanted. Alexis stopped, not daring to go any further.

A wagon being pulled by a Mad Sword Beast rolled in with a fresh catch of young girls. The mercenaries whistled and catcalled as they swarmed the wagon, some of them reaching in to touch them.

"The poor things," whispered Izana. "They were taken from their villages. The whoreson responsible for this atrocity goes by the name King Cleaver. Ah, look. The young men, they will be forced to work in his mines. Those poor boys won't last long down there in those terrible conditions. You have been ordered by the Goddess, Entuli, to kill him. Too long has this animal persecuted the people of the White Reach, selling them and exploiting them like livestock. Not only that, but he holds someone very dear to her captive."

"I will do what I can," Alexis whispered. "There are so many of them."

"There she goes doubting herself again," said Dakini. "We teach her skills that allow her to slay a dozen foes at once, and she is afraid."

"Show respect, Dakini!" snapped Izana. "She pulled the sword from the Tree of the Stars and has the blood of the first Knight of Starlight coursing through her veins. Like it or not, Entuli has chosen her to spread her light across this world, plagued in sin and darkness."

"Very well, but I don't have my hopes set high with this one. Not if she continues to act this way."

"I'm not afraid!" said Alexis. "I'll show you."

"Please, do so," Dakini said before going quiet once more.

Alexis muttered some choice words ("I heard that," said Dakini) before marching towards the encampment. She removed her cloak, letting it fall to a heap on the ground. When she stepped past the gate, the camp went to a standstill, watching the girl in clothes of white and cerulean march through as though she owned the place. They would have approached her as they did with the girls in the wagon, but they saw the sword on her back and dared not to make a move. Ever since the birth of Prince Yuri, heroes were popping up all over Termnnia. Perhaps this girl was one of them.

Someone tried to stop her, a big, shirtless brawler — no doubt the biggest person in the camp. He told her to relinquish her sword at once and walk into the nearest cage with the rest of the girls. Alexis turned into a streak of light and then reappeared behind the man, continuing to walk towards the castle. The man, however, stood still. Then, blood started to pour out of his abdomen. He coughed and wheezed in fear, feeling himself fall apart. Alexis had cut him in half in the blink of an eye. The other mercenaries wheeled back in fear, some of them even fled into the wilderness. Alexis walked up the steps and burst through the doors. What she saw disgusted her.

There was a very stout man sitting on a dwarven throne, slurping from a black and gold goblet. He wore a crown on his head with the Gem of Entuli shimmering on the centerpiece, crafted to look like a lion was devouring the gem. King Cleaver, no doubt. He laughed as a girl his men kidnapped from the river kingdoms was sold to a gang from the Iron Mountains.

When she was taken away, a young man in his twenties was brought forward to be auctioned off, no doubt to work in the mines, drafted into the Narlian army, or be sold to Aurelia to fight as a gladiator in the Mouth of Zorc. Either way, his life, and the lives of many others would be hell if Alexis didn't think of something quick.

The young man was sold to work in the ruby mines of a local warlord. When he was dragged off the stage, the king stood up.

"Gentlemen! The auction is not over! I have but one more treat for you tonight. I give her to one lucky winner. View her as a token of my thanks for many years of brotherhood and business." His men cheered and threw coins at him. "Thank you, thank you," he said, basking in their adoration. "Winky! Binky! Bring her over."

Two gnomes pulled a girl forward with an iron chain fastened to a shackle around her neck. She was wrapped in a brown cloak. There must have been something very heavy and thick behind her, for the cloth was bloated. Her hair was pale gold in color, and tied into a braid so long it could touch her ankles. On the front, her forehead was covered by ragged bangs with two braids on either side of her face. She sobbed; tears rolled down her cheeks in her terror.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered. How could things like this exist? How could it go unpunished? Why was it even a thing!? Just — just why?

"Psst," someone said beside her. Alexis turned her head and saw a young woman with long, honey-colored hair in a cage with the sign reading SOLD written in big red letters by the door. She sported a black jacket with a fur-trimmed collar, smelling sweet like apple cinnamon. Alexis sniffed the scent one last time, for it was a relief from the stench of cooking meat and mud. And most of all…sweaty bandits.

The girl's jacket went down to her ribs, as did the white top she wore underneath, showing off her core. Her leather pants matched her jacket's color and she had on a belt with an assortment of pouches attached to it. The buckle was shaped like a roaring lion made of iridescent gold looking like the holographic foil like an ultra-rare card and was studded with diamonds.

"Who are you?" Alexis whispered back. "And what is that around your neck? That glowing thing?"

The girl laughed. "You're looking at a Vallamantium Shackles. These were made from that metal of that asteroid that crashed into the world some time ago. Apparently, they create an anti-magic field severing the strings to the world of the arcane. I have a gift that could get me out of here, but with this baby on my neck, I'm as useless as a campfire underwater. Oh, and see that sword King Cleaver is holding. Does it look familiar?"

Alexis shook her head in shock. "That...that's Gallatin! The weapon used by the King of the Noble Knights! Wha...how? How does this beast have it?"

"It's mine," said the girl. "I would explain why, but now is not the time. His name isn't King Cleaver though."

"I didn't think so, and there is no need to explain who this pig is. I know him. He's Ser Godfrey. Champion of Normandia. Or at least he was until the Dragon Summoner exposed him for the slug that he is and retired the title of knight from him."

"I see you and our friend go way back. Oh, I'm Leona by the way. Leona Beineix at your service" — She chuckled — "Well, at least until I get this thing off. Be a pal and remove it for me? We don't have a lot of time."

"But she is no ordinary girl!" King Cleaver said. He snapped his fingers. The gnomes yanked the girl's cloak down and revealed not only her body, but a set of four, huge wings with bright, white feathers hued with gold. The King's friends stood up and cried out in awe at the sight of her.

"Is she…" Alexis babbled.

"Yup," answered Leona. "Poor thing's an Arva. The Winged Folk of the Great White Mountains."

"I thought they were extinct!"

"Not this one. She's the reason I'm here. I was sent by the Temple of Entuli on a rescue mission to save her from the auction. But I wasn't expecting them to have anti-magic technology. Someone big is behind this organization. The question is, who? Judging by the emblem on your sword, you're from the temple, too?"

"Something like that," said Alexis.

"What a wonder isn't she?" boasted Godfrey. "We found her on an archeological expedition searching for gold trinkets and the like in ancient Celtran ruins. She thought she could stop us, fool that she is. Didn't anticipate we'd have Vallamantium on us. Caught her as easily as a fawn in the woods. A very lovely fawn, might I add" — He picked up the girl's arm and gave her a twirl, though he had to move around a bit to avoid getting knocked by her tremendous wings — "She's got hair like beaten gold, eyes that shame the sky, and her skin the color of cream. And not to mention these lovely wings of hers. Have no fear of her flying away though, boys. We had them clipped. So having them on her is completely optional for you now. And she's pure if you know what I mean. The last Arva and her flower is ripe for plucking. Let's start the bid at 20,000, shall we?"

"25,000!"

"40,000!"

"I'll bid 100,000!"

"I bid your lives!" shouted Alexis. She walked toward the stage, pushing and shoving her way until she looked at the king from the front of the stage. "Let the Arva go now and you may live."

Godfrey paused, looking down at her. He then burst out laughing as did everyone else in the castle.

"You," he said. "I know you. You're that whiny princess from Lorin. Yes, the one who was kidnapped by young Aldric."

"A princess!"

"The girl from Lorin?"

"The Heir of House Rhodes!"

"Let the Arva go now!" Alexis demanded.

"Your sword is quite masterful," said Godfrey, ignoring her outburst. "Hand it over. I'll be taking that now if you please."

"Over my cold, dead fingers!" Alexis threatened him, to which Godfrey laughed.

"Dead? No, girl. We're not going to kill you. You are a Termnnian princess. There are warlords all over the country who will pay nicely when I sell you. Boys, take her!"

"Let's see you try," said Leona, walking down the steps to join Alexis. "So you're Princess Alexis of Lorin. I trust you can fight."

"You'll be surprised by what I can do," Alexis said, drawing her sword.

"Nice iron you got there," Leona complimented. She looked up at Godfrey. "I'll be taking mine back soon after we've dealt with your friends."

"What can you do, you sodding wench!" laughed one of the bandits.

"This." Leona's body was outlined in an aura of royal blue and her long hair started to wave like golden flames. From behind, emerged a tall, handsome warrior with armor of plated platinum steel accented with gold and edged with polar bear fur. Alexis went down on one knee, bowing respectfully for the noble warrior Leona summoned.

Artorigus! King of the Noble Knights, the one who created the Round Table of Rassay where the High King and his allies would meet and make the alliance to wipe out the Barons thousands of years ago. He turned to look at Godfrey and held out his hand. Godfrey reeled back in fright, thinking Artotigas was going to blow him up with some sort of powerful spell. Instead, he felt the massive greatsword on his back start vibrating. It flew off, ripping his clothes in the process, leaving Godfrey standing on the stage in white boxer shorts with hearts. "GYAH!" he screamed, covering himself.

The sword hummed as it flew back to Artorigas's grip. He caught the sword by the hilt and gave it to Leona.

"Thanks, my friend," Leona said, waving the sword gleefully.

"Oh, sod!" said one of the bandits.

"I'm not afraid!" said a very eager one in a full plate of iron. "If we take down the legendary Artorigus, we'll go down in history as the best warriors in Termnnia! Men, you with me!"

His friends raised their swords and charged, thinking all five of them would take down the King of the Noble Knights. Artorigus held out both hands and conjured his two blade, Caliburn and Excaliburn. He stepped in front of Alexis and Leona, then smashed the five wannabe warriors with just a mere bitch slap, sending them all flying across the room and smashing through the walls out of the castle. Alexis's turn. She stepped forward, her garments turned into the ancestral armor she got from the temple. The helm materialized over her head and a bluish-pink visor concealed her face. A HUD turned on, revealing all sorts of information to Alexis to aid her in battle, and it even displayed the amount of Mana she had in her pool. Her armor summoned Izana, who stood proudly beside Artorigus.

"Anyone else think can take on the King of Noble Knights?" Leona asked confidently.

The rest of the bandits screamed and made a run for it, storming out the narrow door. Alexis and Leona stood where they were laughing as the vile humans struggled to get out of the castle.

"Let's go after them!" said Leona.

"You go ahead," Alexis said, turning to face Godfrey. "I have some business to take care of." She walked up the steps to confront the disgraced knight.

"No!" he cried out. "You...you can't do this!"

"Oh, I can," said Alexis. "You're going to pay for this barbarism, Godfrey. But first, I need my family's Gem back."

"What? This...this jewel is yours?"

"Yes, now hand it over."

"Never! If you take this from me, I'll have nothing! I...I'll fight you!"

"Ooo," laughed Leona. "Those are some very threatening words coming from a guy in his underwear. Alexis, cut off his head and be done with it."

Alexis raised her blade. Ser Godfrey raised his arm in a vain attempt to stop it from killing him. He screamed as Alexis swung down the sword for the finishing blow, but when it smacked his forearm, the sword made a loud pinging sound as if the bone was made of steel.

Alexis gasped. "What the…"

Godfrey was at a loss for words, too. "Ah, so it works," he said happily, and in shock, for he thought he was going to die a moment ago. He got up and kicked Alexis in the stomach, sending her flying across the stage and smashing into empty cages with enough force to bend the steel.

"Incredible!" he said, looking at his arms. "The legends are true. This is the power of the Gems of Horakhty! And to think there are two more out there. Ha! With one alone, I'm invincible!" He ran towards Alexis, grabbed her by the chestplate and threw her over his head like she was a ragdoll before smashing her on the floor. He picked her up and threw her again.

Artorigus and Izana jumped up to try and rescue her, but Godfrey jumped higher than he thought he would and kicked her and the King of Noble Knights in the stomach. Artorigus grunted as he rocketed across the castle and smashed through the wall like he did with the bandits earlier. Izana flipped through the air and smacked against a column.

"Oh, Goddesses!" Leona breathed in shock. "Incredible power!"

"Quickly!" cried the Arva girl. "Release me from my binds. I can help you! Hurry, the Glaive of Entuli needs our help!"

Godfrey kicked Alexis in the stomach. She flew across the stage as though she were a ball and landed on the ground with a great crash.

"Dakini! Izana!" Alexis cried out. "I don't think we covered this one in basic training!" She stood up and wondered how in the world was she going to take down such a powerful foe.


	6. Alicia

"This can't be happening!" Alexis thought.

Armor, weapons, and abilities blessed by the Goddess of Light, and she was getting beat by a fifty-year-old out of shape human in his heart-patterned boxer shorts. An epic fail beyond all measure. Alexis dodged a ramming attack that Godfrey was growing accustomed to using. She could not afford to be hit by something like that again. It felt like being smacked head-on by a freight train. Leona jumped onto the stage and swung her sword so fast she looked like a blur. Alexis was dumbfounded how she could use such a large weapon so easily. Despite her speed, Godfrey's Gem of Horakhty gave him the power he needed to block each attack with his bare hands. She jumped and performed a spinning kick that sent him tumbling off the stage and through the wall.

Leona shouldered Gallatin and tossed some hair over her shoulder with her fingertips, thinking she had overpowered him and won. But Godfrey came soaring back into the castle like a comet. Leona saw this and dodged his attack with an elegant backflip. Godfrey's foot smashed on the ground, demolishing the stage. The impact caused the castle ruins to quake. Dust sprinkled from the ceiling and the elk antler chandelier rocked back and forth until it fell down. He held his arms up victoriously and gave a loud battle cry as he spun around, basking in his own gloriousness. Alexis cringed, seeing his boxers droop down and reveal the crack of his sweaty butt.

"I'm gonna be sick," Leona said, standing next to Alexis.

"Please, let me fight!" the Arva girl begged.

"Out of the question, honey," said Leona. "It's too dangerous. Just stay where you are and let us handle this."

Godfrey sprinted towards them, jumped, held out his fists and smashed them on the ground. He stood up and cackled. "All right, ladies!" he said yanking his boxers back up. "I've had lots of fun punishing you, but now it's time for you to accept the facts. You can't beat me. Get into your cages now, or I'll shove you in there myself."

Leona held out her palm and summoned Noble Knight Peredur and Pellinore, two mighty horsemen of the Round Table. They both galloped towards him at great speed, lowering their swords as if they were lances. Godfrey thought he could overpower them like he did Alexis and Leona. Even though the swords didn't slice his limbs off, the impact stung like hell. Godfrey howled in pain and fell backward. Alexis sprinted towards Godfrey and jumped. She landed on Godfrey, squeezing his neck between her thighs to cut the air from him as she reached for the crown.

"NO!" he croaked.

He headbutted her, striking Alexis on the chest sending her away with a flip. Peredur and Pellinore dismounted and walked towards Godfrey. He ran towards them and tackled them to the ground. Both Noble Knights got up at once, their capes whooshed majestically as they made way for Godfrey to get up. He wound up hurting himself the most. Leona ran towards him and struck him in the back. Godfrey yelped and turned to counter her attacks with his wrists. Alexis came in from the left. He grabbed Leona by the collar of her crop top and swung her in Alexis's direction, causing them to crash into one another. Pellinore and Peredur didn't give him the chance to rest. They came from all directions, moving like the wind, and trying to keep Godfrey confused. Alexis had enough. She began to perform a Dance of the Glaive and summoned Dakini's halberd to aid her in the battle against Godfrey. Her weapon was doing damage to him, stinging him with each strike.

Leona was ready to give taking the gem another shot when

— "I can help you!" the Arva said from below the ruined stage. "Please, unbind me."

Leona looked at her and sighed. "Okay, but don't hurt yourself. We need you." She jumped from the stage and cut the shackles with Gallatin, causing them to disintegrate.

She was finally free. She stood up and raised her wings, sparkling in the sunlight peering through the openings in the roof. She held her hands together in prayer and garments began to form on her. A top and loincloth of thin, white silk slithered over her delicate skin. From them emerged pieces of brilliant white armor accented in gold. Gold decorative ornaments looking like helms of a ship formed on both sides of her hip acting as tassets. Gauntlets, greaves, also white and gold formed on her arms and legs. Then, a huge shield and a massive sword of brilliant design materialized on the grip of both her hands.

"Whoa," Leona said, stepping aside. "Got get him, girl."

The Arva moved as though she was a streak of bright light. Godfrey didn't know whether to look right or left. Before he realized what had happened, the Arva was standing right in front of him, holding the crown and the Gem of Entuli. She crushed the crown to dust with her hand until all that remained was the Gem.

"Here you go, My Lady," the Arva said, handing Alexis the first of three Gems. Once Alexis had it in her fingertips it flashed and vanished, then reappeared seconds later on the empty slot of her helm.

Leona walked to Godfrey, who was pleading for mercy. She ripped his boxer shorts off with one quick yankof hher arm and herded him outside, poking his buttocks with the tip of her sword.

"Thanks," Alexis said. "If I had known you could do that, I would have let you go earlier."

"Do not underestimate either your foes or your allies," the Arva girl said. "A lesson you must learn for future battles."

"Got that right," Alexis said, getting up. "I...I can't believe this. Nobody at home is going to believe this. You...you're a real, live, Arva! I thought the Covenant killed the last of your kind thousands of years ago."

The girl shook her head. "I am not the last. There are still few of us left. Many of us have come out of hiding now that you have taken the mantle as the Knight of the Stars and the return of the one-true-High King has brought us hope as well. It has been prophesized that he would bring ruin to the Church of Green Fire."

"Seems like Prince Yuri is bringing hope to everyone nowadays. I just hope the hype is real and he can deliver. What's your name."

"Forgive me, My Lady. I am Alicia. With your permission, I would like to come with you on your quest to find the other two gems."

Alexis blinked and looked around wondering what to say. "Well. I uh...how can I say no. If the Gems are powerful enough to give a guy like Godfrey that kind of power, who knows what else I'm going to face out there."

They heard Godfrey screaming outside. Alexis and Alicia hurried outside to see what Leona was doing. Low and behold, she stuffed the disgraced knight and now bandit king into a cage and locked it. Pellinore raised it up high with a chain and then left him up there.

"Well, that should hold you until the Termnnian Rangers come to arrest you. Of course, it might take some time for them to get here since your castle is in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully, the vultures are going to have a merry feast with your eyes. Have fun up there!"

"Let me out of here!" shouted Godfrey, smashing the door with his fists, hoping to unlock the power he had a few minutes ago. "Let me out! Let me out!"

The three girls ignored his cries for help and walked down a dirt path away from the castle ruins and into the mountains. Even though they were quite a ways from the bandit camp, they could still hear Godfrey screaming from his prison even from a mile away. Finally, he screams faded and all they heard was the soothing sound of the river and the trees. The distant roar of a Curse of Dragon echoed across the forest. Thankfully, it sounded like it was many miles away.

Alicia ran to the river and washed her face and her arms, sticky with mud and the fatty oils that soaked the hands of her captors. She hung her wings over her shoulders and then doused the feathers with handfuls of water. She brushed the feathers carefully with her hands and sighed.

"So she's coming with you, huh?" Leona asked. She opened one of the pouches on her belt and scooped out a handful of sunflower seeds, which she popped into her mouth. "Well, I guess that means I'm tagging along, too."

Alexis looked at her. She didn't know why, but she was actually quite looking forward to that. Leona was quick with her blade and those Noble Knights of hers could come in handy in a tight spot. Not to mention she loved how gallant and handsome they were. "Really?" she asked. Leona offered Alexis some sunflower seeds, to which she politely refused. "I'd welcome your company. There's still so much about this Knight of the Stars business that I can't quite get a grasp on. I might need some help along the way. If it's not too much trouble."

Leona crunched the seeds and spat some shells out. "Of course. I mean, I have nothing better to do."

"What about the temple?" asked Alexis.

"I'll see to them later," Leona said, spitting out more seeds. "But this sounds far more important. The legendary Knight of the Stars is back. And an Arva, too. A very beautiful Arva. Hmm. Something tells me hanging with you is going to be great fun."

She shoved more seeds into her mouth.

Alexis wrinkled her nose. The way Leona ate the seeds, it seemed like she was trying to hold back from a nasty habit. "Do you smoke?" she asked.

"Used to," Leona answered. "The seeds keep me from succumbing to my addiction. Anyways, I offer you my sword, and my Noble Knights, Princess. Count me in."

They shook hands. "You sure?" Alexis asked. "The Cyber Angels told me some pretty terrible monsters hold the Gems." She tapped her bottom lip with her finger. "But that makes me wonder…"

"Hold on," Leona interrupted. She noticed Alexis's blue bow was crooked, probably from the battle. Being stuck with OCD, she told her to turn so she could fix it. "There." She spat out another shell. "You were saying?"

"Right. Thank you. How in the hell did a complete wimp like Godfrey get the Gem in the first place?"

"That is a good question," said Alicia. "If you ask me, I think someone helped him."

"I think so, too," said Leona. She spat out a few more shells. "Perhaps they know about you, Princess."

"I'm not afraid. I'm pretty sure we can take on any danger out there if we stick together."

"Wonderful," Alicia said with a light clap of her hands. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there. Both of you."

"If only we had come sooner," Alexis said sadly. "I just heard he clipped your wings. Is that true?"

Alicia's face went from happy to sad in a few seconds. She flapped her wings and sighed sadly. "Well, at least I still have my strength."

Leona spat out some sunflower seeds. "But it's part of who you are. I feel like we've failed you, Alicia."

"I would rather lose my wings than my life, that's for sure. While this handicap of mine is rather...disappointing, I am still thankful I left there with my freedom and my life."

"I still wish there was something more we could do for you," said Alexis.

"I cannot ask for anything more," she said. "But it seems that this quest will require some supplies. Potions, elixirs, food, That sort of thing."

"And money," Leona added. "If I'm not mistaken, there should be a town about a day's walk from here. Maybe we can stop there and gather what we need. Alexis, you're a good Duelist, right?"

"Yeah, I can play a good game. What do you need me to do?"

Leona opened another pouch and showed her a roll of parchment advertising a Duel Monsters tournament in the town. "I think we found a way for us to fund this little adventure. The grand prize for this tournament is 5000 in gold coins and a free dinner at the local tavern. Think you can handle the competition?"

Alexis grinned and nodded her head. "Are you kidding? I can win those games in my sleep.."


	7. Ser Chazz

The town of Varyn Court finally came to view at last. They heard sheep, cows, and horses in the farms around the city wall. A rooster crowed from the fence of a blacksmith, already at work tending to the horseshoes of a group of Templars from the Church of Yeyu, on their way to Sobek to claim the Empire from the Pharoah and plunder their infinite supply of gold.

"They'll never succeed," said Alicia.

"Careful that they don't see you," Leona said, grabbing her by the shoulder. She spat out some sunflower shells. "You're the last Arva. These Yeyu folk are the ones responsible for the extinction of your people."

"I am not afraid of them."

"Nor should she be," said Alexis. "You saw what she did to Godfrey. We couldn't have defeated them without her. Besides, we're in Thara. You don't get any more anti-Yeyu than this place. What could possibly happen?."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Chazz Princeton shouted, jumping out from behind the trees.

Alicia grabbed Alexis and held her tightly as Leona stepped forward and summoned Flame Noble Knight Renaud, who raised his flaming sword and pointed it at Chazz, the tip was a mere inch from his nose. Chazz screamed, feeling the heat sting his flesh.

Alexis freed herself from Alicia's embrace. She patted her on the shoulder and thanked her. "What the hell are you doing here!" Alexis shouted at Chazz. "How did you find me?"

"You have a tracking device," Chazz grunted. Jayce put in on your deck case."

"HE WHAT!" Alexis fumbled through her belongings until she found her deck case. "Where is it?"

"Under the big jewel," Chazz stuttered.

Alexis tried to pull the jewel off but it was wedged on tight.

"Here," Leona said, coming with a big dagger sheathed on her boot. It took a bit of work, but she got it off. Sure enough, they found the tiny tracker stuck onto the bottom of the jewel. Alexis ripped it out and tossed it across the forest.

"Who else knows I'm here?"

"N-n-nobody. J-j-j-just me. I swear."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more creepy. You go and follow me like this. How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"When I learned you were in the Kotor Region, I took a wayshrine. I just arrived this morning."

"Well, I need you to leave, Chazz. I have no use for you."

"You don't mean that!" Chazz said, falling to his knees. He started groveling. "You need me! I'm your knight in shining armor. It was meant to be, Alexis. Why do you not see it? Why? Why? Whhyyyyy?"

"Is this guy for real?" Leona asked, finding Chazz's groveling to be quite pathetic.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a strong Duelist," said Alexis. "Very highly respected in the game of Duel Monsters. When he plays, he's strategic, cunning, and dare I say, cool. However, when it comes to girls, he turns into...well...this."

"You think I'm cool?" Chazz said looking up.

"Sure, but don't think anything of it. For Entuli's sake, don't!"

Chazz bowed; his face as red as a Mystic Tomato. "Well, Alexis, I am glad to hear that. But as a sworn Knight of the Princess Guard, it is my duty to take you back home."

"Not without a fight you're not," said Alexis.

"A Duel?" Chazz said with a creepy grin. "I'd hate having to go rough on ya, but if that's what it's going to take to bring you back to the Queen, so be it. Let's do this!"

Later on in the Duel, Chazz summoned perhaps the strongest monster in his deck. "I tribute Armed Dragon Level 7 into Armed Dragon Level 10!" He shouted. He yelled out the beast's name so loud, it echoed for a long time across the forest.

Armed Dragon Level 7 stood up on both its hind legs and started growing bulkier and taller. He grew until he stood over the pines and cast a shadow over Alexis. A 3000 ATK points, Chazz felt as if this monster was the key to naming him the Hero of Lorin. He activated his dragon's effect, discarding a card to destroy all face-up monsters Alexis had on the field. Her Cyber Angel Dakini and Cyber Blader were wiped out, leaving her wide open for a direct attack. Chazz shouted the order and his dragon got to work. It raised its claw but Alexis was at the ready.

"I activate Hallowed Life Barrier!" she shouted, activating her trap, which prevented her from taking any damage this turn at the cost of a card in her hand.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, my sweet, Alexis. If you surrender, I promise we'll take a romantic walk through the streets of Rosengarden for the weekend."

She heaved.

"What?"

Alexis spat bile out of her mouth. "No worries. I just threw up in my mouth, a little. Ugh, seriously though. Don't make any plans because I'm not going anywhere, Chazz. I'm not that scared little princess getting kidnapped and held for ransom anymore. I can take care of myself now. I don't need my mother, I don't need Zane, and I definitely don't need you!"

Chazz felt as though someone jabbed a flamberge through his heart. "N-n-n-no! You don't mean that!"

"I do! And if I can't make you understand that, maybe she can! I draw! What do you know? Pot of Greed. I draw two cards. It's over Chazzanova! I use the spell, Machine Angel Ritual! And I'll use two Cyber Angel Idatens as an offering to Ritual Summon, Cyber Angel Vrash!"

A chain of beautifully designed glyphs formed behind Alexis. They honeycombed over one another and then formed a much larger glyph. From the glyph, emerged Vrash. She was over nine-feet-tall and hovered over the ground. Her suit had green glowing patterns and was colored pink and white. She had six translucent wings and a golden halo hovering over her back.

She too had 3000 ATK points. She was even with Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 10. But just before Chazz was going to gloat about how they were equal, Alexis activated a flurry of effects that were going to break his already shattered heart into a billion more pieces. First, when Vrash was summoned to the field, she destroyed Chazz's Armed Dragon. Small openings in her halo launched an assault of glowing, golden balls, that peppered Chazz's dragon with massive explosions. The beast wobbled from left to right and collapsed into the forest with a great crash.

"MY DRAGON!" Chazz shouted. His Life Points were reduced by 1000, thanks to Vrash's special ability.

It was not over for him. The two Idatens in Alexis's Graveyard powered up Vrash by 1000 points each, increasing her ATK to 5000. Vrash's wings started glowing spring green and they fired a laser as bright as sunlight at Chazz, finishing him off.

"Hooray!" cheered Alicia. "She won!" She jumped and her wings spread beautifully, spreading actual gold dust into the air. "She's staying! She stays!"

Chazz, though sad that he lost the Duel, could not believe what he was seeing. "Ah-ah-Alexis? What the hell is that thing?"

Alexis wrinkled her nose and punched him on the top of the head.

"OW!" Chazz shouted. "What gives?"

"Show some respect!" Alexis scorned him. "That's no way to address a lady. She's Alicia. Believe it or not, she's an Arva."

"The Winged Folk of the Great White Mountains," Chazz breathed. "I...I thought they were extinct. The Church of Yeyu hunted them all down, it was recorded."

"There are still a few clusters of us left," said Alicia. "Many of us have been living in winged fortresses in the sky."

Alexis felt so terrible for her. "And will your people come out of hiding when Prince Yuri returns?"

"That remains to be seen," said Alicia. "Even though he is responsible for the killing of Anubis, I cannot put all my trust in him. My people have yet to see what kind of person he is. What kind of High King he will be? How strict is he going to be with the Church? I understand your love for this Prince, but the Church has ways of buying people onto their side. It's happened once, that's why my kind was slaughtered alongside the True Dragons in the Night of Flames and Tears. We trusted the High King."

"You have every reason to be wary," said Chazz, his face was glowing red at Alicia's attire. "I...uh...I don't trust Yuri either."

"Bull-to-the-shit," said Alexis. "Hey, Alicia, looks like you've gained someone's fancy."

Alicia's cheeks turned pink and she blinked rapidly. "Oh? Meaning what?"

Leona put an arm over the angel's shoulder. "Alexis, let's not get her involved in these matters. And you, 'Chazz', put your tongue back in your mouth, stand up straight, keep your cheeks from flushing and act like a proper knight!"

"You'd better do what she says, Chazz," giggled Alexis. "Leona hails from a long line of knights and champions."

"My ancestor was also a Noble Knight of the Round Table," Leona added. "Chivalry has died since knighthood became mainstream. Now even the piss boy can be knighted. That's we have animals like 'Ser' Godfrey running around abusing their title. It is my goal to see the title of Knight restored to its former glory. Can I expect you to act like a true knight, Ser Chazz?"

Chazz stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, ma'am! You can count on me!"

Alexis sighed. "I guess that means he's coming with us?"

"He'll be under a tight leash," said Leona. "Knights respect women, not drool over them like bandits and peasants. Am I understood?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, of course."

Leona smirked and looked at Alexis. "Come, you have a tournament to prepare for, yes?"

"Right. It should be no big deal."

"Hold on," Leona said, holding up her palm to stop her. "You cannot go into those games with your Cyber Angels."

"Why not?"

"Because a girl with Cyber Angels just slaughtered two camps full of bandits, remember? As far as I'm concerned, every gang here in the mountains is looking for you. And there are probably many more like this guy on the lookout for you, too."

"There are," said Chazz. "The Queen offered a reward of five-hundred thousand gold crowns for your return."

Alexis placed her hands on her hips and kicked a pebble off the road. "Oh, Mother," she grumbled. "She could be using that to fund the Alterias up north or something."

"In any case, you cannot go about this place with the name Alexis. You should be uh…" She snapped her fingers. "You should go by the name Anya Luxford."

"Sounds like a sturdy name," Alexis said, then pondered it for a while. "It will have to do. I'm sure I'm going to need some new threads, too. Just a little something my armor can't fix."

She tapped the center jewel and her armor plating converted into an indigo outfit with gold buttons and trimmed with dark blue. Her hair fading into brown on the tips and formed into a ponytail tied into a big blue bow. Her eyes changed from brown to green.

"Amazing!" Chazz said in awe. "I mean...uh...Wow. That certainly does the trick."

"Oh," Alicia said, pulling on the indigo skirt to examine the gold scrollwork etched on the left side. "Only the Goddesses are capable of creating such wonders. And such fine material, too."

"You've got the name and the looks down," said Chazz. "But what about a deck? Not a lot of players can use Cyber Angels, especially this far out West. You'll arouse suspicion."

Alexis took another deck out of the case strapped to her thigh. "Oh well," she said. "My Megalith Deck will have to do in the tournament. I'm not all that upset. These guys pulled me out of some pretty tough situations before, so I'm still confident I can win."

"Good," said Alicia. "I will stay at the inn until it's time for us to leave."

"A wise choice," Alexis said with a nod. "Goddesses only know who else is looking for you out here."

They approached the Dueling Grounds at the center of town where hordes of young Duelists were hoping to make a name for themselves with these games. Alexis signed in just in time, for the time to begin the tournament has begun. The lord of the town, a man in a purple and gold coat by the name of Castellan Moroque opened a scroll and read a fruity speech about honor and this and that. Finally, it was time to begin the games. When he was done with his speech, fireworks burst in the sky and the Duelists scattered all over town to find areas to play in and win their gold coins.

At the fountain, Alexis was challenged by a young man who was being watched by his master, an elderly man in a red robe. The young man was an energetic youth who enjoyed showing off his smile which twinkled. He wore a black and red sleeveless karate jacket and white athletic pants with a black stripe to the side, revealing that he was still a beginner in the school his master taught.

"I won't let you down, Master!" he brashly said, showing off his muscles. The old man grumbled, not believing that an arrogant punk like him could make it this far. "You just watch! I'm going to win this tournament and make you proud! You there, girl? Hate to break it to ya, but you'd better start packing and head home. I've got this one in the bag."

"The tournament hasn't even started and already you think you've won?"

"Sorry, but you're not worth my time," the young man said, bulking his arms to a group of strumpets passing by. "I desire a challenge. Why don't you try someone who's more your level? My master is the best Dueling instructor this part of the Great Whites."

Alexis frowned. "You challenged me, remember?"

"Sorry, but I forgot my master taught me never to beat on girls. Isn't that right, Master?"

"Just Duel the young lady, Skyler. You're making a complete fool of yourself."

"If you say so, Master," said Skyler. "You can start first, since I'm a gentleman and all."

"Ugh," Alexis drew her card. "I use the effect of Impcantation Chalislime. By revealing it, I discard a card and special summon, Impcantation Candoll. Candoll's effect activates, allowing to add this spell to my hand. And I'll use it. Impcantation Inception. Now, I tribute Candoll to Ritual Summon, Megalith Ophiel!"

A giant angelic statue of snowy-white limestone rose out of the ground and hovered next to Alexis. It hovered on a technologically advanced floating device, which seemed odd for a statue that looked like it was made in ancient times. The angel's curves, bumps, and spikes was accented in gold.

**Megalith Ophiel**

**ATK/1600 DEF/2500**

Skyler flexed his muscles. "Ha! Master. See? I've already got her on the ropes. She summons statues with high-defense, thinking they'll be enough to stop me. You always taught me that psyching out your opponents is one of the best ways to win a Duel. Looks like my strong arms, have made her second guess herself."

The old man grumbled. "I did. But I've also taught you that overconfidence is your greatest enemy, boy. And your overconfidence is clouding your judgment. The girl is not finished yet."

"No, I'm not!" she snapped. "With Ophiel's effect, I will add a Megalith monster to my hand. Next, Impcantation Inception activates from the Graveyard."

"Wait!" Skyler held formed a T with his hands. "Time out. You must be dense. Cards can't be activated from the Graveyard. They've been used, that's why it's called the Graveyard."

"Some cards can," said the old man. "...Idiot."

"You should let me play my cards first before talking, dude. Anyways, Inception activates and allows me to discard an Impcantation from my hand and special summon one from my deck. And Inception returns to my hand. Now, here's, Impcantation Talismandra and I'll offer him with Inception to Ritual Summon, Megaloth Hagith!"

**Megalith Hagith**

**ATK/1300 DEF/2600**

"With Hagith's effect, I add a Field Spell to my hand. Now, I'll play it, Megalith Portal! Next, I activate the ability that makes my Megalith monsters rather special. I can Ritual Summon them without the need of a Ritual Spell Card. I offer Hagith to Ritual Summon, Megalith Och!"

**Megalith Och**

**ATK/1000 DEF/2700**

"Watch closely," Alexis teased him. "I use Megalith Och's and chain it with Megalith Portal. Portal returns Hagith to my hand and Och allows me to draw a card and discard a card. I offer Ophiel to Ritual Summon Hagith and draw a card thanks to him. Next, Preparation of Rites, adding a Ritual Monster and Spell to my hand. Now, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Boy that took forever," sneered Skyler. "Now I'll show you how an apprentice of the Wyvernback School can Duel. First, I use Mind Control to take possession of your Hagith! Next, I play a Field Spell of my own. Magical Meltdown. Now, I summon Aleister the Invoker, which lets me add the powerful Invokation spell to my hand. Next, I use him and your rock to Link Summon, Aleister the Invoker of Madness!"

"I activate my trap!" Alexis announced. "Megalith Emersion! With it, I return Och to my side of the field. Then, using Portal, I offer them both for Megalith Bethor! And when he's summoned, I can target cards you control up to the number of Ritual Monsters in my grave, and I can destroy them."

"Oh no! I didn't get a chance to use my super-cool combo!"

"Ugh, too bad for you."

In no time at all, Alexis swarmed the field with her beautiful Megalith Monsters. When she summoned the one known as Phaleg, it was all over, for it increased the attack of Alexis's monsters by 300 for each Ritual Card in the Graveyard. Now, her monsters such as the multi-headed dragon statue Atatron and Bethor had their ATK raise past 4000. With one final attack, Alexis beat the young and arrogant Duelist and won her first coin.

Her Megalith Monsters helped Alexis soar through the brackets until she achieved victory. She collected her prize from the Castellan and then she and her companions returned to the inn to rest and eat before returning to the road and resume their quest for the two jewels.


End file.
